Protección
by simonpotterhead
Summary: "Llegue a la jefatura. Bajé a toda prisa y de repente mis más grandes temores me colmaron."


**Protección**

**De: _SimonPotterhead_**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de la saga de Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.

_¡Gracias a Nochedeinvierno13 por haberme ayudado!_

* * *

><p>Desperté de forma sobresaltada. Mi cabeza daba vueltas luego del episodio con Edward hacía tan solo unas horas. Me levanté y fui hasta mi baño para prepararme para el instituto. La idea no me agradaba mucho, aunque él hacía que todo en Forks fuera mejor.<p>

Ya hacían tres meses y medio que me había mudado, y poco a poco me daba cuenta de que mi irracional odio hacía el pueblo se convertía en algo interesante y agradable gracias a Charlie y a Edward.

Para finalizar, cepillé mi cabello lleno de nudos y baje rápidamente la escalera para tomar el desayuno e irme antes de que se hiciera tarde, el examen de biología era a primera hora y si no me apuraba el Sr. Banner me reprobaría. Luego de aprontarme corrí hacia la camioneta y subí de un salto.

Me llevé una gran sorpresa dentro de allí que no pude evitar dar un pequeño alarido.

— ¡Hola Bella! —la voz con tonalidad de un agudo soprano encantador sonó desde el asiento de acompañante— ¿Cómo estás?

— ¡Alice! —Dije con voz aún agitada por la desconcertante visita— Supongo que bien. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—He tenido una visión —dijo moviendo su corto y salvaje cabello dejándome vacilante por uno segundos a causa de su exquisito aroma—. Charlie tendrá un accidente.

— ¿Qué? —dije casi gritando impactada ante la noticia.

—Acuérdate que mis visiones son subjetivas, pero si Charlie no cambia su decisión de salir del trabajo más temprano, esto podría acabar muy mal.

Mis vanas esperanzas de tener una vida placentera y feliz aquí en Forks se consumía como una fogata que no es alimentada. _¿Sería capaz de continuar con mi vida si a Charlie le sucedía algo? _Mi corazón se rompía al tener esas imágenes dando vueltas en mi cabeza; ¿Charlie muerto? Era una idea inconcebible.

—Luego de clases, vamos directamente al trabajo de Charlie e intentare distraerlo o llevarlo a otro lugar hasta que pase el auto que lo atropellará.

— ¡Hecho! —Sonrió de forma cautivadora— Hoy no estaré, nos iremos a "acampar". El día estará soleado.

—Gracias Alice —dije con total y sincera gratitud.

Alice salió por la puerta de acompañante y corrió a toda velocidad, casi invisible. _¿Cómo sobrellevaría el día sin Edward y con el posible acontecimiento?_ Manejé apresuradamente, quería que ese día acabara ya. Hice mi examen, algo desconcentrada, las imágenes de la premonición en mi cabeza no podían despejarse para dejarme tranquila. Por suerte, pude terminarlo y el resto del día siguió completamente monótono, la única diferencia era mi tristeza y nerviosismo. Por fin, el día tortuoso en el instituto había acabado. Me dirigí hasta la jefatura a toda velocidad.

La ansiedad de llegar lo antes posible y la preocupación me comían por dentro. Literalmente mi mente se estaba durmiendo, estaba por desmayarme. En cambio mi estado de ánimo no concordaba con el clima, estaba realmente soleado. Llegue a la jefatura. Bajé a toda prisa y de repente mis más grandes temores me colmaron. Ahí estaba Charlie, en la acera, con un aspecto bastante eufórico.

— ¡Bella! —Dijo con tono de sorpresa al verme al otro lado de la calle— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¡Papá no! —grité con desesperación al ver que estaba cruzando.

Era raro llamarlo así, mi relación con el era bastante seria y hace tiempo que no usaba la palabra "papá" para referirme así hacia él. Corrí y vi que un auto que estaba estacionado a varios metros de nosotros salía a toda velocidad. Me atravesé y cuando el vehículo estaba a escasa distancia, lo empujé con todas mis fuerzas y sentí un dolor inexplicable en mi pierna derecha.

Escuché la desesperación de Charlie mientras estaba en pleno impacto contra el paragolpes. Estaba siendo atropellada, pero por increíble que pareciera estaba tranquila de que, aunque muriera en este momento o fuera herida gravemente, fui yo en lugar de él. Un golpe en mi cabeza contra el parabrisas me dejo inconsciente.

Desperté bastante confusa.

Estaba en una sala, en una camilla; definitivamente estaba internada de nuevo. Y ahí estaba, Edward a mi lado.

— ¿Dónde me encuentro? —musité.

—Bella, eres una imprudente, sabes que no podría vivir sin ti. —dijo con un tono sombrío y de enfadado.

—Perdón —dije entristecida—. Pero no me arrepiento de haberlo salvado, mi vida ya no tendría sentido si le hubiera ocurrido algo a Charlie.

—Eres un imán de accidentes. Te fracturaste la pierna derecha, pero a comparación con lo que podría haberte sucedido, saliste ilesa —dijo con tono más calmado.

—Nunca dejaré que le suceda algo malo a las personas que amo.


End file.
